sixth series, hall of mirrors
by SivaSurferBabi
Summary: sorry! it's fixed now! hall of mirrors-jay is seeing the dead, running into old friends, and battling a new villan
1. the dream

Jay stands in a hall of mirrors, he turns to look at his reflection but Zoot stares back at him. Jay opens his mouth to scream but Zoot motions to follow him. Jay follows. Zoot stays in the mirror but walks down the hall Jay walks alongside him. He looks ahead and turns back to look at Zoot but discovers a girl with pink and blue hair there instead, this must be Zandra. He walks further and Zandra switches to a kid with tanned skinÉDal. Jay rounds a corner and finds himself being lead by a man with red hair..Ned. Ned soon disappears and is replaced by the Guardian, then he started really recognizing people. Pride appeared next, then Java and Siva. He came to the end of the hall and Mega opened the door at the end for him. It was a round room with mirrors for walls, he sank to his knees in the middle of it and all the people he had seen along the hallway appeared in the mirrors. They stepped out and began to circle Jay, then they went back to their mirrors, Jay got up and put his hand on Siva's mirror. She smiled sadly at him, then her mirror cracked all of them did. Jay looked around in despair and noticed there was still one mirror standing, he walked over to it, Zoot's mirror, Zoot stuck his hand through the mirror and pulled Jay through. On the other side was a dark room with lots of candles. Zoot had disappeared and Siva was standing there, she held a crystal out to him.  
"give it to Lex," she said, and with that she was gone. Jay turned around and came face-to-face with what looked like a female version of Zoot. She grinned and pulled a knife from her garter and stabbed it right into Jay's heart.  
" NOOOOO!" screamed Jay. 


	2. old friends

" NOOOOO!" screamed Jay. He looked around, all the other mallrats were staring at him. He wasn't being stabbed by Zoot's female look-alike, he was on a boat, going away from the city. He looked at his hand, he still held the crystal.  
" Jay, are you ok?" asked Amber  
" yeah, just a bad dream," said Jay.  
" land ahoy!" said the boat captain. Jay groaned and stood up, he helped Amber to her feet and planted a kiss on her lips.  
" Ebby, we're almost at the docks," said Slade gently into Ebony's ear. Ebony opened her eyes and looked up at Slade.  
" did I tell you that I love you today?" asked Ebony. Ruby looked over at Ebony and shot her a dirty look.  
" Sal, we're here!" said Lex, hugging Salene. Salene smiled.  
" all right, kids gather here," said May. Gel, Sammy, and Lottie trotted over to them. Trudy roused Brady, Daryl picked himself up, Ram stood up and stretched and Jack lifted the still-sleeping Ellie up in his arms. The boat pulled up to the dock.  
" good luck in life, and there's a place in the village you could stay," said the captain.  
" thanks!" said May. Ram helped Ruby off the boat and they hurried up the path.  
" Ruby, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Ebony, pulling Ruby aside.  
" didn't really give me a chance, did ya?" snapped Ruby.  
" look, Ruby I'm sorry I pushed you into that car ,I wanted Slade and would do anything to get him I know you don't care how I feel or that I'm sorry but It was worth a try," sighed Ebony.  
" did you just say you were sorry?" asked Ruby. Ebony swallowed her pride and nodded. Ruby smiled and pulled Ebony into a tight hug.  
" it's ok, your forgiven," said Ruby. Ebony smiled and hugged Ruby back.  
" is this happening?" asked Lex.  
"shut up, Lex they're trying to have a moment," muttered Ellie from Jack's arms.  
" Ebony can actually be very loveable," said Trudy," she comforted me when the Technos got Brady,"  
" and this is coming from Trudy," snapped Lex.  
" shut up, Lex she saved your life when your had blood poisoning," said Salene.  
" how many times are you guys going to tell me to shut up today?" smirked Lex.  
" JUST SHUT UP!," screamed everyone in unison. Lex grinned but didn't say anything. Ruby and Ebony came back over to the rest of the tribe. Lex opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by Ebony and Ruby both telling him to Ôshut up'. For the rest of the time following the path up to the city Ruby and Ebony walked together, arm in arm babbling about absolutely nothing.  
" look at those two!" said Slade  
" just two days ago they were at each other's throats!" said Lottie. The Mallrats watched Ruby fall and Ebony helped her up. Finally they reached the village. They looked around and saw lots of little shops and buildings scattered around. They looked for the place the boat man had told them about. It was in the center of the town, two big wooden buildings. One was a barn, the other on was an inn. Jay pulled Lex away from the others and gave him the crystal. Lex walked up to the door of the inn and knocked. 


	3. reunions

. A girl with bright pink hair answered.  
" Dee?" said Lex  
" Lex?" said Dee. They looked at each other for a moment before Lex threw himself at Dee in a fierce hug.  
" easy, Lex watch the baby!" said Dee pointing to her belly which was the size of a basketball.  
" I've missed my sheriff!" said Lex  
" I've missed my deputy," said Dee. She peeked around Lex and looked at the other mallrats.  
" Patch, we have company," yelled Dee, letting them in.  
" kids, get down here yelled Patch, coming in. He had filled out, he wasn't a scrawny little nerd anymore.  
" kids?" asked Ellie. Dee smiled and nodded as Cloe and Ved bounded down the stairs. After lots of happy reunions Patch began to explain.  
" when we left the city, I stole Ram's laptop," said Patch. Ram's jaw dropped.  
" I just pulled Cloe and Ved off of there," said Patch.  
" we've raised them as our own!" said Dee, punching Ved in the arm.  
" where are Siva, Java, Pride, and Mega?" asked Dee. Salene sighed and told them. Patch had a poker face on and Dee was crying on Patch, and Cloe was sobbing in Ved's arms. Dee sniffed and said "well there is good news, your friend Bray owns a skate shop down the street, Tai-san and a young girl named Patsy have a herbal remedy shop, the Eco's found Alice and KC, and the one known as Luke is a stable hand here. And the Mosquitoes moved in next door,"  
" any more surprises?" asked Lex  
" no," said Patch. "kids, show everyone to their rooms,"  
" Patch, Patsy asked if I spend the night with her, can I?" asked Cloe  
" sure," said Patch " get Luke to walk you over,"  
" thanks Patch!" said Cloe she picked up her bag and kissed Patch on the cheek then went to find Luke. 


	4. Tiara

" Ved, show them to their rooms," said Dee. Ved sighed and lead them upstairs.  
" all right," he said opening a door. " Ebony and Ruby in her since you've become inseparable!" the two girls giggled and went in the room.  
" Slade and Jay in the next one," said Ved. Gel roomed with Sammy and Lottie, May with Luke, Salene stayed with Darryl, Amber and Trudy stayed together with the babies, and Lex stayed with Ram, Ellie with Jack.   
Jay was going down that same hallway again, seeing the mirrors and the people Siva thanked him and Zoot-woman told him to kill Ebony when he refused she stabbed him and he woke up screaming.  
Ebony woke up the next morning feeling silly so she and Ruby switched outfits. The look on Lex's face when they went down to breakfast was priceless. Jay seemed upset about something. And every time Patch spoke to Ebony or Ruby the two girls would start giggling. Dee stood up to take her plate to the sink but swayed.  
" Patch, baby I think it's time!" said Dee just before she broke water.  
" uh-oh!" said Ved.  
" Ved, go get Tai-san and Cloe," said Patch, he picked up Dee and carried her to a bedroom and laid her down. Ebony, Ruby, Salene, Trudy, and Amber had pushed all the boys out of the room just as Tai-san and Cloe got there with Patsy trailing them.  
" MOZ! get Moz!" screamed Dee.  
" no need, I'm here," said Moz stepping into the room and taking Dee's hand. Tai-san worked quickly and the baby was born with no complications.  
" it's a girl, what will we name her?" asked Tai-san.  
" Tiara," said Dee right before she fell asleep. It was a pretty baby with bright blue eyes and a button nose and tufts of blonde hair. Ebony cradled the baby and giggled while it tugged on her hair. 


End file.
